


The Ender Chest Incident

by Your_Resident_Witch



Series: SBI bb!!! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Phil's trying his best, Swearing, Tommy Wilbur and Techno will never not fuck with eachother, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Resident_Witch/pseuds/Your_Resident_Witch
Summary: "It’s similar to an ender chest, but it’s linked to the four of them, so they can send letters, objects, even a 7-year-old Tommy, in one (slightly terrifying) case, to each other." -You're Still Our Brothers, And We Will Fight For YouorPhil made some cool shit. Of course his sons have to abuse it.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, GTFO - Relationship, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, they are Family - Relationship
Series: SBI bb!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007400
Comments: 73
Kudos: 1495





	The Ender Chest Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is based on something I mentioned in the first chapter of YSOB (seen in the summary), but you don't need to read that to understand this! (Although if you want to read it too then that's pog)

It all started with 4 ender chests that Phil had enchanted. 

It took him a full day just to collect the resources to make all four, and then 3 days after that to actually make the chests themselves and enchant them.

The idea was that, with Techno getting older, Wilbur not too far behind him, and Tommy always following the pair around like a lost puppy (which Phil had to admit, was actually rather adorable), they could use it to communicate with each other over long distances.

They probably wouldn’t really need them until the boys started leaving home since it’d be pretty difficult to carry around an ender chest everywhere they went, but Phil always tried to be prepared for the future. This was just a part of that.

“I’ll help you all take them across the field, and then you can send me something on to make sure it works. That make sense?” Phil tilted his head. All three boys wanted to help test the chests, despite the fact that only one of them really had to.

Tommy nodded excitedly, practically vibrating where he stood. He always got excited to test out the magical stuff Phil made, whether it be a new enchantment or some new piece of technology, he always wanted a chance to get his hands on the stuff. 

So, the family hauled three of the four ender chests out into the middle of the field, a decent ways away from the house, and Phil quickly flew back to the house, before waiting for the ender chest in the house to activate.

~o~

Tommy was fucking ecstatic. This was so cool. 

Ender chests on their own were already pretty cool. Chests that allowed different people to store different things, and hide it from anyone else? That’s cool. 

But an ender chest that could send things from one person to another?

Now _that_ was badass.

So now, Tommy was with his brothers, standing in the middle of a field, and he was grinning like an idiot while their father flew back towards the house.

The three boys stood in silence for a bit, all seeming to try and think of something to say, before Techno silently picked a stick off the ground, put it in his ender chest, and closed it. 

Almost immediately, a low rumble came from the chest. The boys looked at each other, and Techno opened his chest again, Tommy and Wilbur looking in next to him.

The stick was gone.

“Holy _shit_ .” Tommy was grinning from ear to ear. _That’s so fucking_ _cool_ _!_

Wilburs eyes snapped to his own. “That’s not a nice word, Tommy.” Techno snorted. Despite him being the middle child, Wilbur was always the more responsible one, or at least he tried to act like he was.

“So? You say it, so does Techno.” Tommy crossed his arms indignantly. It was true. His brothers used words like that all the time, even Phil had sworn once or twice (although, to the man's credit, Tommy doesn’t think Phil knows that he heard).

“Yeah, but you’re little, you can’t say it,” Wilbur said, a shit-eating grin starting to form on his face.

Tommy leaned down and picked up a small rock, considering throwing it at Wil, before sighing and placing it in his own ender chest. “Yeah? Well, apparently I can.” A mischievous smile was starting to form on his face as he looked Wil right in the eyes. 

“Fuck, shit, ass, bitch, hell, damn, fuck, shit, ass-” Before he could finish his swearing rampage, Wil tackled him to the ground, pinning him almost instantly.

“That's it, you’re going in time out!” He yelled, obviously trying to hold in a laugh. “Techno, grab his feet!”

Immediately, Tommy started thrashing. Whatever his brothers were planning, he had lived with them long enough to know it wasn’t going to end well for him.

“What the hell? No, stop! Don’t touch me, you bastards!” He felt hands wrap around his ankles and kept yelling profanities at the older two, who only laughed at his antics as they managed to pick him up, and started walking him over to-

Oh, shit.

“No, no no no, don’t you fucking dare!” Tommy started thrashing harder, laughing slightly. “I’ll kill you both! I’ll take dad’s sword and I’ll kill you! Don’t you dare!” He wasn’t really scared. Honestly, he would’ve probably done this himself at some point.

But there was no way in hell his brothers were gonna shove him into a fucking chest without him putting up a fight.

Techno laughed, his eyes crinkling as the three slowly got closer to the chest. “A nerd like you? You couldn’t even _try_ to take me on. Wil? Maybe. But not me.”

“Hey! I resent that!” Wil laughed, no malice in his voice.

Tommy groaned, thrashing some more. “I swear to the gods if you fucks don’t put me down right now-”

Wil and Techno suddenly, and much to Tommy’s surprise, stopped. 

“You want us to put you down?” Tommy couldn't see Wil’s face, but he could practically hear the grin in his voice.

“Yes! Put me down, right now!” He said with a laugh. “Otherwise you bitches will regret it!”

Techno grinned and looked to where Wilbur was. He nods, and suddenly, Tommy is let go.

Right into a fucking ender chest.

“Wait- wait no! What the fuck!”

Tommy could hear his brothers laughing their asses off as they closed the lid. Fucking pricks. He tried to open the chest, but ender chests were made of obsidian, already heavy as they were without-

“Are you fucking _sitting_ on it?” Tommy screeched, the only response being laughter from above.

Tommy was about to make another remark, probably to swear at his brothers again or to call them fat for being able to hold him in, when there was a low rumble, and it felt like Tommy was being pulled through honey.

His ears popped painfully, and it finally stopped. Tommy groaned. He felt like he was going to be sick. Apparently being warped through space was disorienting.

~o~

Phil heard the third low rumble, making it clear the third ender chest had worked, and went to go open it. 

He was expecting another stick, or some dirt or something, maybe even one of the boys had managed to take Wil's glasses or Techno’s crown. He wouldn’t put it past the boys, with how much they messed with eachother.

He was not expecting to open the chest and see his seven year old son staring back at him. 

The boy smiled nervously up at his father. “Hey, dad.”

"BOYS!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I promise I'm working on chapter 5 of YSOB, I just wanted to write this, and it helped me with my writers block a bit, so that's nice! I don't know when Chapter 5 will be out, but I'm hoping sooner rather than later. Thanks for sticking around!
> 
> Feel free to comment, I'll do my best to reply to everyone!


End file.
